Current derricks utilize a system which automatically deploys or lowers the racking board as the derrick is extended. The system results in premature deployment of the racking board where very tall pump jacks or the like are encountered. The automatic deployment system of the present invention delays deployment of the racking board until the derrick has extended sufficiently to clear such pumps jacks or the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide a system for the delayed deployment of the platform or racking board of an extensible derrick. A further object of the invention is to provide a system which automatically deploys the platform or racking board.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a system which is safe, simple, reliable, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objects are obtained in an automatic delayed action deployment system for an extensible derrick comprising a platform attached to a derrick at an upper extensible section by means of at least one sliding hinge point disposed on the extensible section, at least one slide guide for guiding the at least one hinge point and allowing relative movement of the at least one hinge point along the extensible section, a stop means disposed along the at least one slide guide for limiting the relative movement, a means for suspending the platform in a vertical stored position wherein the means for suspending the platform further comprise means for lowering the platform relative to the extensible section to a point where the at least one hinge point coacts with the stop means to further prevent lowering of the platform relative to the extensible section and thereafter permit the platform to rotate about the at least one hinge point to a horizontal deployed position all in automatic response to the raising of the extensible section.